The invention relates to a multi-nip high pressure press for further dehydration of lengths of materials or the like, connected to a dehydrating machine such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,148, or to a double, longitudinal or circular strainer machine, and being composed of a pair of compression rollers mounted in a frame of their own, with an upper straining and/or filter belt of the upper compression roller and an identical lower strainer and/or filter belt of the lower compression roller being made to pass in common with the compressed material from the dehydrating machine through the compression nip of the pair of compression rollers.
The object of this multi-nip high pressure press is to increase the dehydration effect and to enhance the efficiency of the equipment.
It is known to connect high pressure presses to double strainer belt dehydrating machines, and also to longitudinal and circular strainer equipment, where the high pressure presses consist as a rule of one pair of compression rollers. This pair of compression rollers receives the web of material and once more forces out the residual moisture therein. The compression rollers are supported one above the other, whereby the length of material can be made to pass through horizontally. In special cases even several such presses are serially connected behind the dehydration machines. Such presses are assembled in the form of rollers supported in their own frame and provided with adjustment means to vary the roller compression. The dehydration is carried out using endless felt or strainer belts which pass through the roller gap together with the material being compressed.
These additional press assemblies have the drawback that one press alone is inadequate to substantially increase the dehydration effect. The resultant constrained use of several such presses does on one hand offer the advantage of dehydration, but on the other hand, the cost of construction is appreciable. Bulk is large and energy consumption also is higher.